The King and Queen of Mystic Falls
by lonelywinter
Summary: She looked up at the picture, a strong King with eyes of a warrior and the stance of a powerful man, accompanied by a gentle Queen with a slender figure and warming smile. [oneshot]


She looked up at the picture, a strong King with eyes of a warrior and the stance of a powerful man, accompanied by a gentle Queen with a slender figure and warming smile. They radiated power, oozed grace and yet they seemed to be nothing alike yet almost too much the same. The Queen had a hand on her husband's shoulder, as if she were holding him back and where she placed her fingers his shoulder dipped, almost like he was trying to lean into her for comfort.

"Come now Meredith it's time to go home." The little girl gave the famous painting a look once again before she followed her mother through the corridor of the castle. "We were only here to celebrate but now it's time to head home."

"Mother," Meredith asked, taking hold of the older woman's strong hand. She knew that the King and Queen of now were kind and loved to throw gatherings at their home at the drop of a hat, but the royalty in that painting had not been like so. "What is the story of the Queen and King in that painting?"

Her mother stopped to look down upon her daughter with slight surprise, "Why do you care Meredith?"

The little girl sucked in her bottom lip, she was captivated by the way they seemed to rule over the entire Kingdom still –after nearly twenty years of being deceased. They were known across every land, their picture was still hanging in the entrance to the throne room, looming over all who dared to enter. "Because."

Her mother rolled her eyes, pulling the little girl along behind her, "I'll tell you later than Meredith, now is time to go." They returned home to their family of seven, Meredith being the youngest of five siblings. Her mother Elena was nearing forty-five and her father Damon wasn't too far ahead.

Meredith settled into her bed that night, waiting for her mother to enter the room and tell her the story of the only King and Queen that ever left a lasting impression. And soon she did. Elena walked into the room careful not to wake the other sleeping Salvatore children, "Meredith Dear, why must you learn of King and Queen Mikaelson?"

Elena sat on the edge of her child's bed, placing a kind hand on Meredith's leg. The little girl sat up so that she was closer to her mother. "Because they are the only ones who anybody talks about." That much was true.

Everybody knew the story of the mighty King and Queen that seemed to absolutely loathe each other in every way, but managed to still love to the same extent. They balanced each other out in ways that was clear to everybody. Not only that but they defended the Kingdom from anybody who dared to threaten them. Klaus Mikaelson was the most feared King from every land, while Caroline was much more polite when handling those that opposed them.

Where Klaus showed violence she showed kindness, when he showed conviction she showed understanding. They rarely came out of the castle unless necessary but that was because King Niklaus Mikaelson was scared for his Queens life. Knowing her optimistic nature and kind soul, he knew that she would be the target of his many enemies. Only a select few were allowed inside the castle whenever they pleased.

Brothers and sister to the King would openly walk into the walls of the Royal's home, but they were not all. Elena harboured a secret from her child, one that only her and her closest loved ones knew about.

Elena and Caroline had been friends, she had visited the castle many times over the years that the blond woman ruled. Elena and Damon took their first two children to visit their Aunt Caroline quite regularly, but it was a hushed matter. For they did not come from royal blood and neither did Caroline.

The real part that most people remember the King and Queen for, is their death. Nearly twenty years ago, on the odd occasion where the couple strolled the village, the Queen became ill with a crippling disease. Nearly a week later the King was struck with the same illness and both were bed ridden for weeks until finally it was declared that King and Queen of Mystic Falls had both passed in their sleep.

What most people didn't know and Elena did, was that the King and Queen had not perished, they had continued to exist, though they did not live. Esther was the mother of the king and possessed powers beyond any other. She had the ability to cure her son and his wife of their disease but it would come at a price, they would no longer age or long for human sustenance. Instead they would thirst for the blood of man, the very people they ruled over would now become their only method of survival. With broken breaths they agreed to her terms and were both killed only to be revived into something much sinister. Niklaus called them vampires.

Elena shook her head at her daughter, "Meredith, they have long since passed but it is nothing for you to fret over." She stood on her feet before tracing her steps back out of the room. Meredith watched her mother's fading shadow with annoyance. She needed to know more. Cautiously she slipped out of her bed, tip-toing along the hard stone floor until she reached the slightly cracked door where she could hear noises. Meredith managed to sneak into the hallway where she had a view from of the entryway and her mother's visitors.

Her mother hugged the tall blond woman giving her endearing coos about missing her and how beautiful she looked. Meredith studied her face for a moment longer before she recognized the two guests in her home as the King and Queen of past years.

"Elena, it is such a relief to see you. We have been travelling for such a long while now." The Queen released her mother and moved back to her husband, she placed a hand on his arm for support.

He reached up and grazed his finger along her cheek, making him face her, "We cannot stay long my love, anybody could see." Caroline smiled into his hand, kissing the palm that was hovering near her skin.

"I know." She whispered to him, creating a shield around them in which only the two of them had room to breathe. Caroline broke free of his eye contact, looking at Elena once more. "I only wanted to say hello to my old friend, and her daughter." The Queens eyes darted to where Meredith hid then back to Elena. Her mother turned around catching sight of the frightened little girl.

"Meredith." She scolded as she walked forward. "I told you to stay in your room."

Meredith stopped cowering then and stood, her eyes darting between her mother and the couple near the entrance. "Is that them mother?" Her voice was low and unsure, "the King and Queen?"

"Not anymore Darling." The Queen stated, walking over towards the young girl, the bottom of her dress dragging along the mud ridden floor.

The King scoffed, walking with his wife to where Meredith could see him better. He still looked as though the painting had been done the day before. Caroline was emanating light, while Klaus stood tall and angry, darkness seeping through his cracks. "We will always be King and Queen Caroline, forever and always, until the end of time."

She reached for his face, brushing her thumb along the edge of his jaw lovingly, "I know my love. We just haven't got a Kingdom."

Elena scooped her daughter into her arms, making Meredith feel instantly drowsy. "It is time for sleep my child, you are to tell nobody of what you've seen tonight understood?" Meredith nodded groggily.

They retreated into the bedroom, but from Meredith's place over her mother's shoulder she could see two figures leaning against each other, with the woman's forehead resting against the lips of the man. The King and Queen that should never die, two lovers that must run to keep their secret. As Meredith watched them, she knew that one day she would find her King but no matter how much she loved him, their love could never match that of which the forever King and Queen of Mystic Falls shared.


End file.
